Dib
Dib Membane Dib is a andrioid created human who is the leader and one of the main heroes in the side stories of LOTM. Dib is the son of Bruce Wayne (Batman) and is a devoted leader to his friends Greatest Strength: His knowledge of conspiracy theories and science have came in handy in frequency Greatest Weakness: His tendacy to cry wolf (At least according to others in his universe) Appearance He's a boy of 10 or 11 with anime like black hair and pale skin who wears a coat and smily shirt Personality Dib is a good guy, Like most of his pals he's a outcast among his friends. At first he doesn't seem like a leader type, But as the series he becomes a better leader but loses focus as this happens. He does have a sense of reponsibility but has a hard time trusting redeemed villains and also Eddy when he decides to help them. He has strong moral understanding which gets him in fights espically Bender who is also his best friend and often does morally questionable things like stealing. He also is a strong lover towards his girl Bubbles Utoniumm and they have inspired others to go togehter. Dib is one of sanest heroes in the series rivaled only by Lizbeth who is even more sane than he is, because she reins him in when he goes overboard. While a conspiracy theorist he doesn't believe in the Disney Angels at least initally since he and Bubbles have plans to help them like Bender, Starfire, Skipper and Axel did for Season 1. Appearcnes The Beginning: He was the first character to appear and the main hero as he led against Slade with Bubbles, Bender, Milo, Lizbeth, Boomer and Edd's help. While falling for Bubbles and eventually confesses his love for her. The two have been a couple ever since. Slade Strikes Back; Dib returns again as the leader, as he returns with pals against Slade, Anti Cosmo, and the villains. He meets many new pals in his journey such as reformed villains Emperor X and Luciaus's gang. and heroes like Darkwing Duck, The Penguins of Madagascar and Daxter. When Joker makes his return Dib puts his trust in Bender to help out and he goes to rescue his distressed friends. Then he goes to X's wedding with his friends. The Great Time Travel Adventure: While he didn't appear in Bender's adventure, a He returned but not the main hero this time. He was distrusting towards Slade, Eddy and the others wanting to help due to his personality. He lead the gang until his knock out where Bender took lead after wards and then he became leader again, he realized that Marceline's Dad took over behind their backs and when they try to stop him Marceline's Dad used a backup plan to have put in their place Legends of the Multi-Universe He and Bubbles after the adventure leave to find the Disney Angels and they join up with them against Profion and then Albert Wesker afterwards. They are sucessful but they are now confronted by the soul sucking Galvratron and False Disney Characters when the duo meet up with Axel again who went to help them. Unfortantuly Galvtratron stooping to a new low and crossing the line got everyone in a bad situation and took the Disney Angels. Dib, Bubbles and Axel all begin entering a depression mood after this. Dib however gets back on his feet with Lizbeth's help and is ready to stop Galvatron Dib is revealed to be a Descendant that of leadership and team spirit alongside his friends Bender, Lizbeth, Skipper, Boomer and Scorpion Realtionships Bubbles Bubbles is one of Dib's two best friends and his love intrest. At first he was shy about his feelings towards her but he overcame them and confesses his love. Afterwards they spend lots of time together and he protected her from dangers and they even confessed plans for a promise ring. Bubbles loves Dib so much she stayed by his side while he was in a coma. The two decide to go together to find Mysterion and the gang under Bender's orders to help against Wekser and other villains. Bender Dib's other best friend, While they are at odds. They are best friends and trust each other. They first met in the beginning and started their close friendship. Dib and Bender seem to be opposties at times due to Dib being more moral and Bender more willing to violate norms. In Slade stirkes back, Bender and Dib worked hard together and they worked against Slade rather well and all that. Dib and Bender's friendship was put to the test in the next story, when Dib found about Bender's lies about where he was last summer and his alliance with Eddy. But the two eventually reconciled after Bender explained to Dib the situation. Bender and Dib are yin and yang often as Bender belives things Dib doesn't and vice versa, One theory being The Disney Angels as Bender meet them with 3 of his friends so he decides to prove it to them. Dib sees Bender as the best leader to his team after him and belives the team is in good hands if he can't lead. Throughout the series he sees Bender a parental subsituite even after he finds his father. Dib once again may get untrusting with him considering he hasn't been in the latest adventures and Bender will proably lie again. Even more so now with Profion an enemy of his has joined Bender in the robot's quests against Vilgax and Iron Queen Slade He was more or less Dib's nemesis. In the first two series as his antagonist. But it's unknown if they still are enemies given their teamup here. DIb regards Slade a worthy opponent for his presistnece and vice versa. They mutally respect each other and feel the two are made to face each other. As Dib got more involved in the Multiuniverse he saw Slade less threatening as a result, which hurt the villain so Slade decides to prove him wrong by being a very reliable ally in this adventue. Dib was suprised to learn how wrong he was Batman While he is not known as first. He was eventually revealed as Dib's Father which makes sense as he was abandoned by his archenemy The Joker's troubles. Now he lives with his dad with his girlfriend. Allies: Bubbles, Bender, Milo, Lizbeth, Darkwing, Edd, Boomer, Nina, Peep, Luciaus, Gosalyn, Dr.Doof, Dr.Blowhole, Stewie, OScar, Emperor X, Starfire, Skipper, Jorgen, Axel, Django of the Dead, Launchpad, Carl the evil Cockroach, The Disney Angels, Childern of the Autobot's, Enemies: Slade, Anti Cosmo, Hades, Joker, The V Team, Marcline;s Dad, Darkwarrior, Alt Doof, No Heart, Eggman Nega, Tarus Bulba, Galvatron, Albert Wesker, Profion Trivia Dib did not appear in The V Team Island Adventure ,The Great Summer Season Trek or Totally Mobian Spies. Coincendeatly they are the ones that focus on Bender his right hand. He was the first character to appear and to start a romance He is the only Invader Zim Character to be a protangotist while Zim and Gir are antagonists working for Slade and then for Vilgax and Gaz who didn;t care Dib is one of the characters without a mother because he was created for some reason by his dad Bruce Wayne Dib is one of the characters who has taken a level in badass as the series who has gone on. He was the first examp He was a main character in three stories, much like other characters Orginally The Time Travel Adventure was going to have Dib fall in love with Lizbeth instead of Boomer causing Bubbles to be jealous and worried that she would be dumped. But it was switched to Boomer He has a large head that has been mocked a lot but Bubbles, Bender and the others ignore it He is very skilled in science due to him being capable of knowing how irken Technology works Irkens being an advanced race though he's not as skilled as Heloise He has been out of focus, at times to Bender, Lizbeth and possibly Skipper as well as Heloise as his story and problem was resolved earlier on At first it seemed he was the main protagonist but in a way he shares the role with Bender and Lizbeth nowadays. Dib is the leader of M.O.D.A.B , but Dib sees Bender just as capable of being the leader. Despite the above, Bender feels Dib should be in charge. As Dib is more careful, trys to stray away from immoral deeds and tells the team his plans. Bender though often rushs into the situation, is willing to kill or steal from his foes and is very secretlve about his plans only telling his main allies. In the next story with Dib, He is going to butt heads against Discord ( The spirit of chaos, disharmony and the new main opponent of his friends Bender, Skipper and Heloise) Dailymotion - Battle Dib - ein Film & TV Video 0006.jpg dib 78.png dib 77.png dib 76.png dib 75.png dib 74.png dib 73.png dib 71.png dib 70.png CMV - Dib and Anti Cosmo -- Snow and Heat Miser_0001.jpg Dib 54.jpg Invader Zim - Career Day Video - dounut - MyVideo_2__0002.jpg dib 50.jpg dib 51.jpg dib 52.jpg dib 53.jpg dib 54-1.jpg dib 55.jpg dib 56.png Dib 57.png Dib 59.png dib 79.png dib alert.jpg dib at computer.JPG dib attentive.jpg dib casual.jpg dib come on.JPG dib caught.jpg dib cheerful.jpg dib concerned.jpg dib determined.JPG dib eek.jpg dib eh.jpg dib fighting fists.JPG dib found something on computer.jpg dib full view.jpeg dib glare.jpg dib gleeful.JPG dib ha.jpg dib HAH.jpg dib happy.jpg dib heh.jpg dib hmm.jpg dib huh.JPG dib i'm alive.jpg dib laugh.jpg dib look aside.jpg dib look out.jpg dib look up.jpg dib looks on.png dib nervous.jpg dib oh.jpg dib oh boy.jpg dib oh please.jpg dib point.jpg dib ready.PNG dib ready attack.jpg dib sees something.jpg dib shocked.JPG dib smile.jpg dib speaks.jpg dib steamed.jpg dib suspicious.png dib temper.jpg dib ticked.png dib uh.jpg dib what the.jpg dib with club.jpg dib with computer.jpg dib with helmet.jpg dib with paper.jpg Snapshot 5 (10-10-2012 6-35 AM).png Snapshot 5 (10-10-2012 6-35 AM).png Snapshot 6 (10-10-2012 6-36 AM).png Snapshot 7 (10-10-2012 6-36 AM).png dib 83.png Category:Characters Category:Members of Dib and/or Bender's gang Category:Heroes Category:Main Heroes Category:Roleplaying Category:Partial Human Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Main Characters Category:Sane Characters Category:Characters hailing from the Invader Zim Universe Category:Dark Haired Protagonists Category:Kid Heroes Category:Characters who Debutted in The Beginning Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Possible Children of the Autobots members Category:Descendants Category:Partner Category:Cute Characters Category:Neutral Good Category:True Neutral Category:Science Heroes Category:Main Members of M.O.D.A.B Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in the Beginning Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in Slade Strikes Back Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:M.O.D.A.B Founders Category:Living Members of M.O.D.A.B Category:Adorkable Characters Category:Type I Anti Heroes Category:Heroes who save the day Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in The V Team Island Adventure Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Main Protagonists Category:Deuteragonists